Soft Words win Hard Hearts
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:SoftWordswinHardHearts.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 11 |last = Ninja Art Poisonous Insult! |next = Self-Evolving Bakugan}} is the 11th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on June 16th, 2012. Plot The episode begins with the Shadow Sanjushi performing a weird balancing act which they called . When Harubaru inquires about it, Karashina tells him that it's their way of apologizing to Master Jyou for letting the opponent capture a Gate Card. Not long after, Master Shimo commands them to resume the Brawl. Harubaru aims for Jinza and the Well Galow that is still standing in the middle of the table, waiting for the opponent to strike. Harubaru sets a Gate Card and shoots Gren Dragaon with the Technique "BakuTech Bending Gren Shoot" in an attempt to inflict Critical K.O. on Well Galow. However, Dragaon failed due to Well Galow's amazing defense. Jinza unleashes his special move to fend off Dragaon. Dragaon was still able to stand in the Gate Card that Harubaru had set earlier, relieving Harubaru. Tatsuma and Raichi both noticed that Jinza's Well Galow is not equipped with Metal Cross Parts. Karashina goes on to explain the "SBS Parts" that only Well Galow possesses. It gives Galow a defensive advantage due to the high friction of the rubber with the Gate Card. Tohga takes his turn and sets a Gate Card. He stands Acro Gezard beside Well Galow. Raichi takes his turn and makes his attempt to inflict Critical K.O. on Well Galow with his Zero Munikis. Harubaru noticed that Acro Gezard is stood in a way that it prevents Raichi's Zero Munikis on knocking out Well Galow. As Karashina mocks Raichi's attempt, Raichi shrugs it off by telling him that he already knew of Gezard's defensive weakness then uses Munikis' Special Ability "Zero Bamboo Glide" which successfully knocks out Well Galow off the Gate Card but Zero Munikis fails to stand on the Gate Card, making it a Critical Hit. With this, the Shadow Sanjushi performed their balancing act again and apologized repeatedly to their Master Jyou. Returning to the Brawl, Karashina takes his turn and stands Borg Mahisas in Jinza's Gate Card. The nervous Tatsuma was about to take his turn when Raichi offered to take another turn instead. Raichi sets a Gate Card and stands Zero Munikis too close to Gren Dragaon in a way that it would be difficult for the Shadow Sanjushi to inflict a successful Critical K.O. to either Munikis or Dragaon from either side. Just as Jinza was about to take his turn, Karashina interrupts him so that he can use another one of his secret techniques called . With it, he told them the story of Master Jyou and Master Shimo with badly-drawn sketches in a drawing pad. The story drove Tohga and Karashina to tears but Harubaru and Raichi dismiss the story by telling them that they already knew the backstory and that Karashina's sketches are badly drawn. At the same time, Jinza was making faces at Tatsuma but it didn't affect the latter. Karashina became upset with the failure of his Soothing Waterfall technique to which he ordered Jinza to attack. In the last scene, Jinza shoots Well Galow forward using Special Shooting Skill and the brawl is set to continue in the next episode. Featured Brawls Harubaru, Raichi, and Tatsuma vs Karashina, Tohga, and Jinza (This is a continuation of the previous episode's Brawl) Harubaru sets a Gate Card and shoots Gren Dragaon against Well Galow and fails to Critical K.O. Well Galow who used "Galow Return" special move. Gren Dragaon still managed to land on Harubaru's Gate Card. Tohga sets a Gate Card and stands Acro Gezard. Raichi takes his turn and shoots Zero Munikis against Well Galow, and Critical Hits him using the Special Move "Zero Bamboo Glide". Karashina stands Borg Mahisas in Jinza's Gate Card. Raichi interrupts Tatsuma's turn and sets a Gate Card and stands Zero Munikis. Jinza shoots Well Galow. To be continued in the next episode. Characters Seen *Harubaru Hinode *Raichi Kuronashi *Tatsuma *Master Shimo *Tohga *Karashina *Jinza BakuTech Seen *Pyrus Gren Dragaon *Darkus Zero Munikis *Aquos Gif Jinryu *Darkus Borg Mahisas *Haos Well Galow *Subterra Acro Gezard Etymology The episode's title is taken from the Japanese proverb "Soft Words win Hard Hearts" or "Jyuuyokugouseisu." Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes